sunflight_territory_clansfandomcom-20200213-history
Maneclan
Maneclan Welcome to Maneclan. We are a clan of bigger more muscular or lean cats. Our manes are our very pride, we get them from our ancestors Thunderclan and Lionclan. Our territory is usually very sunny and pleasantly breezy. Otter Springs is what we call our camp, it is a very sandy small springs formerly occupied by otters. Sand Dune is where the leader calls us for meetings. Outside of our camp is a river, forest, a barn, and a cave. We are a very close-knit group who's connection with Starclan is evidently strong. Territory Otter Springs The camp of Maneclan. It is a sunny and beautiful springs formerly occupied by otters. The otters were very generous and gave the springs to the cats for their new settlement. It is full of sandy enbankments and many small waterfalls. Birdsong Trees A small forest within the territory of Maneclan. It is a very lush forest of many everyday common trees. The area is home to many different types of birds, such as; mocking birds, pheasants, sparrows, jays, crows, ravens, and more. Every morning the songs of the birds fill the area. Trout Ladder Home to thousands of trout, salmon, perch, sunfish, and bass. This active river that runs through the Maneclan territory is the fuel to the Moonlit Pond. Hershey's Barn Hershey, the friendly barn cat, lives in this barn with his sister Poppy. It is an abandoned settlement that hosts many mice. Oak Garden The Oak Garden is a split off section from the Birdsong Trees. It is a smaller grouping of oak trees. Squirrels are a big thing here. Fog Cave This a cave that is very steamy because of the hot spring water inside it. It is rumoured to be connected to the Otter Springs camp. Inside here are many lizard-type reptiles. Frost Meadow A very mood-swingy meadow that hosts mini blizzards and lots of sunshine. Moonlit Pond A beautiful sight at night, this small pond is what the Trout Ladder trickles into. There are catfish, goldfish, and all kinds of bigger water creatures in here. Cats of the Clan *Note that these pictures are not mine, Rose, muh, Ju, or Icy's at all. Leader: Riverstar - Dark silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Enter photo here Rose) Deputy: Venom - (Enter light description here muh) (Enter photo here muh) Medicine cat: Medicine cat apprentice: Nightpaw - (Enter light description here muh) (Enter photo here muh) Warriors: '(Listed from seniority to minority, estimated experience/age) Wind - ''(Enter light description here muh) (Enter photo here muh) Midnightblue - (Enter light description here Icy) *''Inactive cat* ''(Enter photo here Icy) Seatail - Silver tabby she-cat with silver-blue eyes (Enter photo here Rose) Batears - (Enter light description here muh) (Enter photo here muh) Skycloud - Silver she-cat with pale blue eyes. Can heal by licking a scratch or bruise. (Enter photo here Rose) Stormfur - (Enter light description here muh) (Enter photo here muh) 'Apprentices: '(Listed from seniority to minority, experience/age) Twilightpaw - (Enter light description here muh) (Enter photo here muh) Rockpaw - Dark grey tom with soft grey eyes (Enter photo here Rose) Diamondpaw - Black and white she-cat with silver eyes (Enter photo here Rose) '''Queens: Kits: Elders: Loners/Rogues: __NOEDITSECTION__